Just Dance 2020 (Cartoon / Anime Characters Edition) (Hamham31 version)
Just Dance 2020 is the eleventh official game in the Just Dance series, and was the successor of Just Dance 2019. This is still similar to a real game, same choreo and same songs, except that it was been choreographed by some selected anime / cartoon character in any different shows (as a part of their tenth year anniversary release). This is only a parody of mine and will never exist in an actual game. Songs and Characters involved There are a total of 40 songs confirmed in the game (if including Kids Mode, there are 51 overall songs and was been choreographed by the following characters. Classic Choreos Kids Mode These section contains the song from the Kids Mode option, and was listed below: Alternate Routine These section contains an alternate routine from the classic choreography. Note that the alternate routine characters was also based on the main series. Just Dance Unlimited / Unlockables These are some songs included in Just Dance Unlimited package. Some of them can be obtained by unlocking it thru a code. Unreleased / Beta Choreos These are some drafts / beta files that was been unused / officially never released. Trivia * This was the 11th Parodied version game of Just Dance that was been released in the entire series. * Unlike its previous versions and just like its predecessor, it was the second time that the whole (but still selected) anime / cartoon characters was been featured in the game. ** This is the second time that they also featured some past characters who used to be involved in this game (in this case "Danny Phantom" (leaves in JD3; replaced by Henry Hugglemonster), "Phineas and Ferb" & "Flint The Time Detective" (both leaved JD2016; replaced by Adventure Time (PnF) & Yo-kai Watch (FTTD; However, they officially announced that they will not appearing on the game alongside Lloyd In Space (despite Lloyd appeared in the teaser) respectively), and "Hamtaro" (leaves JD2018; replaced by The Peanuts Strip/Movie; which also announced that they will not appearing on the game alongside Yo-kai Watch and Lloyd In Space), as part of its 10th release anniversary. ** Despite its ongoing continuation of the game, 4 cartoon / anime shows/movies announced that they will officially not appearing on the game (namely Spongebob Squarepants (appeared on JD1 - JD2019), Lloyd In Space (appeared on JD1 - JD2019), Yo-kai Watch (appeared on JD2015 as a DLC - JD2019), and The Peanuts Movie / Peanuts (appeared on JD2016 via JDU - JD2019), due to the fact that this game was not being available on Wii U and XBOX 360, causing them a big time. ***They were subsequently replaced by the following: Dragon Tales for Spongebob Squarepants, Harvey Beaks for The Peanuts Movie / Peanuts, Pokémon for Lloyd In Space, and The Loud House for Yo-kai Watch. * Just Like in the real Just Dance game: ** This was the first game version to be appeared on "Google Stadia". ** This was the first game to not officially be released on Wii U and XBOX 360 respectively. * Despite its discontinuation, the parodied teaser still released upon the official revelation of the game. But no songs (except on the real game) was been revealed. ** However on June 15, 2019, UBISOFT (parodly) announced that the game will still pushing through despite of the former to discontinue the said game after its release, and officially announced their songs and the characters involved in this game. Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Beta Game Spoofs Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Crush Gear Turbo Spoofs Category:Henry Hugglemonster Spoofs Category:Digimon TV Spoofs Category:American Dragon: Jake Long TV Spoofs Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends TV Spoofs Category:Hamtaro Spoofs Category:Ben 10 TV Spoofs Category:Teen Titans TV Spoof Category:Teen Titans Spoofs Category:Petite Princess Yucie TV Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs